Fall Into His Arms
by Jestana
Summary: Minerva McGonagall isn't pleased that she's to have a new Transfiguration teacher: Albus Dumbledore. Yet, a chance encounter changes that. A little. COMPLETE


Fall Into His Arms  
  
"She had been in love with Albus almost from the moment she looked into his twinkling blue eyes as she had pushed open the door to the Transfiguration classroom on the first day of her 6th year and run straight into her new teacher." -'Her Prime' by stoneygem  
  
"I should think that the new professor would at least attend the Welcoming Feast!" fifteen-year-old Minerva McGonagall (soon to be sixteen) commented to her friend, Fianna Logan, as they sat at the Gryffindor table, waiting for the Sorting to begin. There were two empty seats at the High Table. One was at the right hand of the Headmaster, Armando Dippet. That spot belonged to the Deputy Headmaster, William Triton, who taught Defense Against the Dark Arts and was waiting for Baxter, the groundskeeper, to bring the first years. The other empty seat was one space to the right of Professor Triton. The only opening on the staff was that of Transfiguration professor, because the previous professor, Emeric Switch, had retired at the end of the last school year so he could write better Transfiguration textbooks. Minerva had been disappointed to hear of his retirement, but had determined that she would give the new professor, Albus Dumbledore, a chance before deciding whether the change in professors was for good or for ill. So far, it looked like the change was for ill.  
  
Fianna rolled her eyes. They were close friends, along with Poppy Pomfrey and Irma Pince of Ravenclaw, Mira Camden of Hufflepuff, and Rolanda Hooch of Slytherin, and Fianna had listened to Minerva's complaints long enough. "Min, cool your brooms. Sweet sonnets! I'm sure there's a logical reason he isn't here."  
  
"I suppose," Minerva sighed. "I hope the Sorting starts soon, I'm getting hungry."  
  
Fianna nodded. "So am I."  
  
"How many new Gryffindors do you think we'll get?" Minerva asked, more to make conversation than anything else.  
  
Fianna shrugged. "Not sure. The number of first-years has been increasing, though."  
  
"I know what you mean," Minerva agreed. "It seems to take longer and longer each year."  
  
Fianna grinned in reply. Minerva glanced over at the Hufflepuff table to catch Mira's eye. The other dark-haired girl grinned at Minerva and winked. Minerva smiled slightly at her before moving her gaze to the Ravenclaw table. Poppy and Irma were engaged in a conversation of their own, talking quietly. Minerva finally looked over at the Slytherin table to see Rolanda arguing with a boy in her year about some point or another. The petite blonde had never involved herself in the politics of her House, but she was far too outspoken to not make waves. At least Alastor Moody, who'd finished two years ago, had got through without causing too much trouble. At that moment, the doors of the Great Hall opened to admit Professor Triton, dressed in his usual dark blue robes, his silver hair and goatee neatly trimmed, followed by a line of first years, all looking scared to varying degrees. The Sorting seemed to take forever, but, finally, "Zabini, Chase," was Sorted into Slytherin and Armando Dippet shakily rose to his feet to address the students, "Welcome to Hogwarts, new students, and welcome back to our returning students. We have a new Transfiguration teacher, but Professor Dumbledore has had some difficulties getting here in time for the new term. He has assured me that he will be here in time for classes tomorrow."  
  
"That is good to hear," Minerva murmured to Fianna.  
  
The other girl giggled softly. "I'm sure you all are very hungry, so let the Feast begin!"  
  
"It's about time," Fianna whispered to Minerva as the dishes before them filled with delicious food.  
  
Chatter filled the Great Hall as students and professors began to eat, along with the clink of silver knives and forks on silver dishes.  
  
* * *  
  
As Minerva and Fianna sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast the following morning, both looked at the High Table. Seated in the chair that had been left empty the previous evening was a tall, thin wizard, with a flowing mane of auburn hair and a beard to match. A pair of gold-rimmed, half-moon spectacles perched on the end of his nose, which happened to be crooked. As if it had been broken once. It looked as if Professor Dumbledore had finally arrived. "It looks like we have a Transfiguration teacher after all."  
  
"Minerva, will you stop it? It's not like you to be so critical. That's my job." Fianna asked, rolling her eyes and smirking too. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason for why he wasn't able to attend the Welcoming Feast."  
  
Minerva sighed, but was prevented from answering when Professor Dippet rose to his feet. "Before we eat breakfast, I would like you to welcome Professor Dumbledore, the new Transfiguration professor."  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood and acknowledged the polite applause with a dip of his auburn head. Once he'd seated himself, chatter filled the Great Hall as the students began to discuss the new addition to the teaching staff. "Oh, good, we have Transfiguration first thing after lunch."  
  
"Really, Min, there's more to life than studying and Transfiguration. It's called having a life outside of classes. You might want to try it sometime," Fianna pointed out, looking like she was struggling to stifle her laughter.  
  
"Don't call me Min."  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on, Fianna," Minerva tapped her foot impatiently as her fellow Gryffindor calmly continued to eat.  
  
Fianna lifted her green gaze to her friend. "It is not going to kill you if we are not fifteen minutes early for class, Min."  
  
"Don't call me Min," the taller of the two retorted, glancing up at the High Table. "His seat has been empty for ten minutes, Fianna, which is how much longer we have until class."  
  
Fianna shrugged and continued eating. "If you're so anxious, go ahead and go. I'll be in class, don't worry."  
  
"Fine. Enjoy your lunch." Turning on her heel, Minerva marched out of the Great Hall. She was almost to last year's Transfiguration classroom when she realized that Professor Dumbledore might have requested a different room. Pulling out her schedule, she double-checked it and felt her heart sink when she realized she'd been going in the wrong direction. Stuffing her schedule back into her bag, she headed for the other side of the castle.  
  
By the time she reached the corridor in which the classroom was located, she was five minutes late. For once, she ignored the fact that running was not allowed inside and sprinted down the corridor to the classroom door. Coming to a stop outside it, she took a moment to catch her breath, intending to open the door and slip inside without drawing attention to herself. Reaching up, she pushed open the door and ran straight into the new Transfiguration professor. "Oof!"  
  
"I'm terribly sorry." His hands had automatically come up to grab her arms, steadying her and she looked up to bright blue eyes, twinkling behind a pair of gold-rimmed, half-moon spectacles perched on the bridge of a long nose that would have been aristocratic had it not been for the fact that it was crooked. It was in that moment that Minerva McGonagall fell head over heels in love with Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, her new Transfiguration professor. "You wouldn't happen to be Miss McGonagall, would you?"  
  
She swallowed hard, trying to calm her heartbeat. "I am, Sir."  
  
"Ah, good." He stepped to the side and gestured for her to enter. "Thank you for joining us. Please take your seat."  
  
Nodding, she hurried into the seat Fianna had saved for her. "Min, where were you?"  
  
"Never mind," Minerva hissed at her friend, her cheeks flaming.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Fianna straightened up as Professor Dumbledore began the lesson. Minerva quickly pulled a roll of parchment, a quill, and an inkbottle out of her bag. It took every ounce of concentration and control Minerva possessed to focus on what he was saying instead of the inflections of his deep voice. She breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang, signaling the end of the class period. She was on her way to the door with Fianna right behind her when Professor Dumbledore's voice rang out over the chatter of the students. "Miss McGonagall, a word, if you please?"  
  
"Yes, Sir," Minerva sighed and stepped aside to allow the other students to file past her. Turning, she walked over to his desk.  
  
He was busy straightening some parchment on his desk and asked, "Professor Switch indicated that you possess an amazing talent for Transfiguration, Miss McGonagall."  
  
"Thank you, Sir." For the second time that day, she blushed furiously.  
  
He looked up at her, eyes twinkling. "He also mentioned that you were the most punctual of his students."  
  
The blush intensified. "I did not think to double-check my schedule, Sir. I was almost to the old classroom when I did and realized that I was far from this one."  
  
"I see." He sat in silence for a moment before picking up a cut glass bowl on his desk and offering the contents to her. "Lemon drop?"  
  
She frowned and shook her head. "No, Sir. I really should be getting to Arithmancy."  
  
"Ah, yes, of course." He scribbled a note on a piece of parchment and handed it to her. "This is for Professor Myers, excusing your tardiness."  
  
She carefully stowed the parchment in her pocket. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"You're welcome, Miss McGonagall." Turning, she left the classroom. Although she had yet to realize it, she was now a woman in love and that changed everything. Her life would never be quite the same again.  
  
A/N: As most of you have probably guessed, this was inspired by the quote up above from stoneygem's fic, 'Her Prime'. I couldn't resist and hope she doesn't mind my writing this. If she does, I will take it down without protest. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I sure enjoyed writing it. Many thanks go to Thestral Dea for her advice on the characterization of Fianna Logan, who happens to be her character. 


End file.
